Yokai Festival
by AoiHebi
Summary: Rikuo's birthday was about to come, and so the Yokai Festival. Rikuo's birthday and the Yokai Festival are held at the same day. To celebrate his birthday, Tsurara prepared some things for his birthday SECRETLY. But, someone ruin it before the day of Rikuo's birthday. Will they be able to celebrate it peacefully?
1. Chapter 1

**[a/n: please read AoiHebi's profile before reading this story. ^^ thank you very much. ~aoihebi -link]**

* * *

**It was night time that day…5 days before the Yokai Festival and Rikuo's birthday..**

"Tsurara" her master called.

"hai, Rikuo-sama?" she replied.

"what are these for?" he showed a drawings of yukata for a guy and girl.

"wha-!" she tries to steal it from Rikuo but she failed.

"give it back, Rikuo-sama!"

**As she tries to steal it from Rikuo again and again, she suddenly realized that her face is too close to Rikuo. She blushed.**

"Rikuo-sama…"

**Rikuo, who has been doing it on purpose, gently holds her hair at the back and slowly pulling it towards him. Not until their lips touch each other and have forgotten about the drawing. When Tsurara realized what they are doing, she suddenly pushed Rikuo and backs away.**

"Ri-Rikuo-sama?!" she shouted while blushing really hard.

**Rikuo chuckled. Making her blush more.**

"wha-what are you laughing about, Rikuo-sama?!" she said it as her face turned crimson.

"it's just that…you look cute when you act and blush like that!" he said it as he laugh hard.

"Wha-!?..this is…this is..S-sorry Rikuo-sama! Good Night!" she shouted as she grabs the paper and left running.

"heh….she really is interesting." he said smirking.

"Right then.." he stands up and slowly opens the shoji door.

"what a beautiful night." He said, started walking towards the Sakura Tree.

**While Rikuo was up in the Sakura tree, Tsurara was in her room, sewing the yukatas that has the same design in the drawing.**

"hmmm….it's already this late yet, Tsurara is still up?" Rikuo noticed the light coming from her room..

"Wonder what she's doing?.." he said.

**He went down the tree and goes to Tsurara's room..**

"Tsurara I'm coming in.."

"Ah!Rikuo-sama!? W-wait..don't open the door yet!"

**She immediately hides the yukatas she is making.**

"erm…you can't open it now. Whew." She said relieved.

He opens the door and said, "why are you still up? What are you doing?"

'_he must be worried about me.._' she thought. "ah, I was just cleaning my room.. and I was about to sleep.." she said.

Rikuo then sits on the futon. She got surprised by what Rikuo did. "What…..are you doing, master?" she asked.

"I'm going to sleep here with you..I'm too lazy to go back to my room.."

"e-eeh?! Wha-N-no! y-y-you can't, Rikuo-sama!" she shouted.

"but I want to.. c'mon, Tsurara.. let's go to sleep." He said as he lies to the futon.

"Impossible! It's impossible, Rikuo-sama!" she said.

"zzz.." is all the answer she got.

"geez…I don't have any choice now.." she said as she goes to her bed careful.

**Tsurara couldn't sleep. As she gaze at the ceiling of her room, she suddenly felt a weight on her stomach. When she looked at it, it was Rikuo's hand embracing her.**

**She went to take it off but then thinking that it might wake her master up she just let him do it.**

**It was warm.**

**She never felt this warmth before. The warmth she never wants to let go.**

**It was soothing..**

**Relaxing.**

**Until she fell asleep.**

* * *

**It was a sunny morning the next day. She got up early than Rikuo. She prepared for school and wakes her master up as usual.**

"Rikuo-sama…wake up or you'll be late for school!" she wakes her master up with her cheerful smile.

"un…..Tsurara…I'm awake.." Rikuo speaks while he's rubbing his eyes. "what time is it now..?" he asked while putting his eye glasses on.

"It's already 6, you need to hurry!" she replied.

"6:00 am?Ehhhhhhh?!" he hurriedly stands up and runs off to prepare. Tsurara laughed.

**Minutes later Rikuo is all dressed up.**

"Tsurara! Ao! Let's go." Rikuo called.

"ara? Aren't you going to eat your breakfast, Rikuo?" Wakana cheerfully asked Rikuo.

"I'll eat it on my way, bye, everyone! Tsurara, Kurata-kun…let's go!" he said hurriedly as he gets his breakfast.

"yes!" both Tsurara and Kurata changed into their human form and followed him.

**Finally. they arrived, Rikuo saw Kana.**

"Kana-chan!" Rikuo called her while running into her.

"Rikuo-kun! Ah…Oikawa-san, Kurata-kun, good morning!" She greeted happily.

**Tsurara saw Rikuo going towards Kana**.

"Rikuo-sama! We have to hurry or we'll be late!" she put her arm around Rikuo's arm and drags him.

"wait, Tsurara!" he shouted while he is dragged by Tsurara and looking back at Kana.

"Rikuo-kun!" Kana shouted at them and immediately runs towards them.

"I'll go with you.." she smiled.

**Tsurara pouted for a second and suddenly thought of her handmade lunch. She forgot to give it to her master, so, this is the chance.**

"Rikuo-sama! You forgot you're lunch box! Let's eat together!" She smirks while giving her handmade lunch for Rikuo while looking at Kana.

"Ugh.." Kana annoyed.

"Uhh,..why don't we hurry now…the class will start soon.." Rikuo cut's their conversation.

"Then Let's go, Rikuo-sama!" Tsurara said while dragging Rikuo away from Kana.

"h-how about Kana-chan?" Rikuo asked.

"it's okay, it's okay….she can just follow!" Tsurara said while hugging and leaning on Rikuo's arm.

"e-eeh? B-but…" Rikuo said.

"Rikuo-sama. Do you want to be late?" Tsurara asked.

"o-of course not, Tsurara." Rikuo answered.

"then, let's hurry up." Tsurara hurriedly said to Rikuo.

"a-aah..yes." Rikuo said.

**They soon arrived at their classroom. Along with Kana who followed them running.**

**It was just a normal day. Everything was fine.**

**Classes started and ended just like always.**

**Dismissal came, Rikuo and Tsurara was throwing the garbage. Suddenly a yokai attacks Tsurara.**

"Ah!" She was taken aback. She was caught off guard.

**A sharp object sliced through her skin leaving her right shoulder bleeding.**

"Ack…" Tsurara in pain.

"Tsurara!" Rikuo devastated.

"I-I'm alright, Rikuo-sama.." she said while gripping on her arms flowing with blood.

"Who are you!?" Rikuo shouted at the hiding yokai.

**Screeching sounds came from everywhere. Then the Yokai with great speed rushed towards Rikuo and attacks him.**

"Rikuo-sama!" Tsurara shouted.

"What the-" Rikuo draws Nenekirimaru and blocked it.

**The Yokai reached his face cutting through his cheeks blood was trailing down to his face.**

"Tsurara! Get out of here!" Rikuo commanded.

"But…Master!"Tsurara shouted.

**The Yokai then moved away from Rikuo and tries to attack Tsurara.**

"Ah!" Tsurara.

"You won't get to her!" Rikuo said as he moved in front of the yokai

**Then blocks his attack with Nenekirimaru.**

"Are you okay, Tsurara?" Rikuo asked struggling. Not letting his guard down.

"Ah..T-thank you, Rikuo-sama..I'm alright.."

"Here he goes again, be alert, Tsurara!" Rikuo exclaimed.

"yes, Rikuo-sama!" Tsurara answered and gets into battle position.

**The yokai attacks and Tsurara freezes the yokai with her power and with the finishing blow, Rikuo slashed the yokai with Nenekirimaru.**

"Rikuo-sama!" Tsurara gave him a sign.

"I know. Those are the shadow-wind yokai." Rikuo answered.


	2. Chapter 2

On their way back to the classroom, they heard something. "Master! Are you alright?" a big guy running towards them, shouted.

"Well, I am alright..but Tsurara..is.." he worriedly answered.

"Nura-kun! Oikawa-kun!" Kiyotsugu, Rikuo's friend and the leader of Kiyojuuji Paranormal Investigation Squad shouted.

"Kiyotsugu-kun." Rikuo.

As they walk closer to them, the blonde haired guy, Shima, noticed that Tsurara has a piece of cloth with blood around her shoulder. "Oikawa-san! Are you alright?"

"Ah well yeah! It's just a small injury..nothing to worry about..hah"

"Tsurara.. Come with me to the infirmary. You too, Kurata-kun." Rikuo said.

"Ah hai! " Aotabo and Tsurara said.

"Ah..anou.." the brown haired girl said.

" Kana-chan?"

"Can I come with you?"

"Ha? ettou..y-you can't..it's-" Rikuo cutted off by Kiyotsugu.

"That's right, Nura-kun! Let's come with you!" Kiyotsugu said trying to convince him.

"ah..ettou..y-you can't..really!Tsurara, Kurata-kun L-let's go!" he said as he grabbed their hands immediately. "gomen, Kiyotsugu-kun! Minna!" he shouted while running.

"Master!?" Tsurara startled.

"Ah..They Left…" Kana said staring at the three running away.

"Oikawa-san.." Shima mumbled.

Soon afterwards the three finally got to the Infirmary.

"Pant..pant." Tsurara, Out of breath.

"Finally..we can talk.." Rikuo relieved.

Luckily, the nurse wasn't there. They can freely talk about the yokai.

While they are discussing about it, Rikuo noticed something.

"I noticed something about the yokai.." Rikuo said.

"What is it Master?" Tsurara asked.

"I think it's targeting you, Tsurara." Rikuo suggested.

"Eh?! Me?!" she exclaimed.

"Yes. Remember when I slashed him with Nenekirimaru?"

"Nenekirimaru!? You brought it with you, Master?" Kurata asked.

"yes. It's just for safety."

"but, we're here to protect you, Master!"

"I know that...but...someone...in my dream said I should be more careful…."

"And who is that, Master?" Tsurara asked.

"I can't remember...but I really should be careful..you too, Tsurara, Ao." Rikuo said.

"We don't know what may happen…" he added.

"hai!" the two said.

"We should tell it to Grandpa when we go home. Tsurara, stay here and rest. Ao, since it's dismissal already, let's go back to the classroom and get our bags and head back home." he said.

"but Master-" Tsurara exclaimed.

"Tsurara.." Rikuo said, without turning his back. "...don't worry, I'll be right back. I'm not letting my guard down and besides, Ao is here." Rikuo added.

" ...then..be careful… Master.." she worriedly said.

"I will, Tsurara. Let's go, Ao." he said, starting to walk


	3. Chapter 3

**They soon arrived at the classroom. They got their things and headed to the infirmary.**

"_We're back, Tsurara. Let's—"_ **Rikuo was cut off by Tsurara's hug**.

"_Master!"_ **she cheerfully said**.

"_Let's go home. We still need to tell this to Grandpa."_ **He said**.

**As soon as he said that they went home, as they walk, the sun was setting almost nighttime.**

**Finally, they arrived.**

**As soon as Rikuo putted down his things he rushed to Nurarihyon**.

"_Grandpa! I have something to discuss with you about."_

"_What is it, Rikuo?"_ **Nurarihyon said while swaying the wooden sword on the air**.

"_The…Shadow-Wind Yokai's….are on the move.."_

"_You mean them?"_ **Nurarihyon paused**.

"_Unfortunately, yes, Grandpa.."_ **Rikuo slowly nodded**.

**The wind blew into Rikuo's hair. The warm sun was engulfed by darkness, the cold night came upon. It was Night Rikuo's turn.**

"_Grandpa, let's get serious."_ **Rikuo said as his crimson eyes looked into Nurarihyon**.

"_This yokai's, what are they really?" _**Rikuo asked.**

"_They are fearsome monsters." _**Nurarihyon said.**

"_Kage-Kaze Yokai also known as Shadow-Wind yokai, they are capable of doing things. It can manipulate both winds and shadows." _**He added.**

**The night grew deeper, the air sent shivers upon humans.**

**Something is lurking somewhere in the dark..**

"_But…what bothers me is why it wants to get closer to Tsurara…It's like she's the only person it sees.." _**Rikuo's crimson eyes looked into the candle.**

"_I believe the yokai took a liking for her." _**Nurarihyon finally said.**

"_L-like?" _**Rikuo reluctant to ask.**

"_Yes, the Shadow-Wind yokai may have fallen for her…though I'm not sure but from stories, it curses the woman it took a liking." _**He said.**

"_curse? What cu—"_

"_KYAAAAA!" _**Tsurara screamed.**

"_Ah! That was Tsurara!"_ **Rikuo grabbed Nenekirimaru and zoned out to find Tsurara. He got to her room and saw the leader of the Shadow-Wind yokai escaping and Tsurara with him, unconscious.**

_"What the-OI!Wait!"_ **Rikuo shouted and jumped out to reach the yokai. He tried to slash his sword to him but the yokai was too fast and was able to dodge it.**

_"You must have heard about me? The folklores about me.. cursing the young woman I have laid my eyes on..?" _**The leader said.**

_"So what about it?!"_ **Rikuo shouted.**

**The yokai laughed and said,** _"This woman will be mine once she open her eyes."_

_"What? What do you mean!?"_ **Rikuo exclaimed.**

_"My curse takes 3 days to take effect. Once I curse her, she will fall asleep continuously for 3 days and the first guy she'll see is the man she will fell in love with. So, I need to keep her by my side and wait for her to open her eyes right in front me."_ **The leader explained.** _"I'll be going then~ see you soon, 3rd commander of Nura Clan."_ **He bid farewell and vanished into thin air.**

"_Wai-!Don't mess with me!"_ **Rikuo angrily said.**


	4. Chapter 4

**[Leader's POV]**

**In every 4 years, I go wildly in the human world to hunt the woman I want to curse.**

**I, as the 5****th**** leader of Kage-Kaze yokai, need to do this in order to maintain my leadership.**

**I have the ability to curse the woman I am fond of. In order to obtain such power is to against the clan leader. It's the tradition of Kage-Kaze yokai. The strong shall rise to lead and the weakling perish.**

**This Yuki-Onna is my 6****th**** woman. The last five women I married were all humans. This is the first time I fell in love with a fellow yokai and IT is a 'Yuki-Onna'. It is said that they are beautiful in every way. An ephemeral beauty as stated in the myths humans wrote.**

"_You'll be mine soon, Yuki-Onna." _**I said as I laughed. **_"That yokai won't be able to save you. This place is covered by the fear of Kage-Kaze Yokai Clan."_

**She will be mine and I'll be able to make my clan stronger! This will be a huge success to my clan! That Nura-guy will definitely come and save this precious woman. She's very special to him. I sense it.**

**But I won't let him have his way. He won't be able to find this place. He'll take time, or should I say, DAYS…to search for this place. Thanks to my clan, they cover the whole place.**

**All of them are hiding in the shadows to cover the place. It is much strong right now for this is a very special event.**

**[Narrator's POV]**

**The night was incredibly cold and Rikuo was sitting at the branch of the Sakura Tree.**

**He was thinking of something.**

**He was thinking about Tsurara.**

'_How will I save her?' _**He thought.**

**He couldn't think of anything, anyone but Tsurara that time. He was blaming himself for everything.**

"_Rikuo."_** Nurarihyon called.**

"_Old man? What is it?"_

"_Empty yourself. A person driven by anger shall never win, remember that." _**Nurarihyon looked at him in the eyes.**

**Rikuo went down from the tree and starts walking.**

"_Yes…Old man."_** He paused and replied.**

**He headed to his room and laid down in his futon. He couldn't sleep. He was just staring at the ceiling, still, thinking about Tsurara.**

**To what seem an endless night came and ended by the day. He transformed back into his human form.**

"_Rikuo! Wake up. You'll be late for school." _**Wakana said as she opened his door slightly.**

"_Okaa-san…where's Tsurara? Isn't she supposed to be the one who's going to wake me up?"_** Rikuo said, half-asleep.**

"_Tsurara-chan isn't here, Rikuo." _**Wakana said.**

"_Ah….y-yeah…Tsurara got kidnapped…by the Kage-Kaze…" _**Rikuo sadly said.**

"_You'll be able to save her, right?" _**Wakana said, trying to cheer her son.**

"_Yes, I will." _**He said as he stood up and started walking towards the dining room to eat breakfast.**

**While eating, he called, **_"Mezumaru. Gozumaru."_

"_Yes, Rikuo-sama?" _**They both said.**

"_I want you to investigate about the Kage-Kaze yokai." _**Rikuo ordered them.**

"_Understood, Rikuo-sama."_

"_Thank you, Mezu, Gozu."_

**Minutes later, he prepared and went to his school with Aotabou. It was pretty normal to everyone but not to Rikuo. He was worried about Tsurara. He wanted to know more about the yokai in order to save Tsurara.**

**When the lunch came, The Kiyojuuji Paranormal Investigation Squad, as usual, is having their lunch at the rooftop, having a meeting.**

**Rikuo was spacing out when Kana called, **_"uo-kun…"_** Rikuo didn't heard. So, she shouted, **_"RIKUO-KUN!"_

**Rikuo got startled and asked, **_"w-wha-what?"_

"_You were spacing out, are you alright?"_

"_I-I'm fine…"_

"_Doesn't look like it to me though. Oh, by the way, where's Oikawa-san?"_

"_Tsurara….ah…sh-she has a fever….so she needs to rest she…said…" _**Rikuo lied.**

"_Eh? Hope she get well soon." _**Kana said.**

**Rikuo remembered about the Kage-Kaze yokai and thought, **_'Now is the time to ask about that…'_

"_Kiyotsugu-kun…"_

"_Yes, Nura-kun?"_

"_Do you know anything about Kage-Kaze Yokai's?"_

"_Woah, Nura-kun! That's an excellent question!" _**Kiyotsugu placed both his hands in Rikuo's shoulder. **_"Kage-Kaze yokai also known as Shadow-Wind Yokai, can transform themselves into shadow or wind form. It is said here that they curse the woman they want to marry but not all of them can do that…only the leader can. If one of them can curse the woman they have took a loking, then of course, it's the leader."_** He explained. **_"They are very dangerous, Nura-kun."_** He added.**

"_Uh…thanks."_

"_What do you want to know about them, Nura-kun?" _**Kiyotsugu asked.**

"_Ah…no-nothing! Someone told me about them…and I just got curious…" _**Rikuo answered.**

"_Ohh.."_

**After all that, it was dismissal. He went home.**

**Then, waited for the night.**

**Soon, the sun sets and disappeared in the horizon. Darkness came and he transformed into his yokai form, the night Rikuo.**

"_Old man…" _**He called.**

"_Rikuo. What is ti?" _**Nurarihyon asked.**

"_About the fear of Kage-Kaze yokai…"_

"_What about it?"_

"_I just noticed…that when me and Tsurara were talking out the garbage, we felt the yokai's fear. While he was hiding in the shadow, we felt it…but when the leader kidnapped Tsurara, we didn't know that he got here, we didn't felt his fear. Also, when he disappeared into air, his fear disappeared…." _**Rikuo confessed.**

"_So, you've noticed. When they're in shadow form, they can't hide their fear…but when they're in the wind form, they can. That's why they rarely fight alone. They mostly likely to fight in two's. one will lure the enemy in his shadow form while the other one will attack in wind form." _**Nurarihyon explained.**

"_I see…"_** Rikuo reacted.**

"_I forgot to mention this, Rikuo." _**Nurarihyon said.**

"_What is it, Old man?" _**Rikuo asked.**

"_Once the woman who got cursed opened her eyes and saw the first guy she'll marry, she needs to kiss him." _**Nurarihyon said.**

**Rikuo's eyes widen. **_"K-KISS?!" _**He exclaimed.**

"_Yes. Not just a normal kiss, but an intense kiss." _**He said like it was nothing to him.**

**Rikuo's face started to become red. **_"S-so…I…I have to do that with…Tsurara…?" _**Rikuo nervously asked.**

"_If it's the only way, Good luck, Rikuo." _**Nurarihyon said with a teasing look.**

**Mezumaru and Gozumaru arrived to report about their investigation. **_"Rikuo-sama, we found their hideout." _**Gozumaru said.**

"_Say it."_

"_It is covered by their fear…it is located somewhere here in Tokyo..." _**Mezumaru said.**

"_I understand."_

**Rikuo stood up and went to the Sakura Tree again. Gathering all the information he got in his head. He is bothered by what Nurariyhon said a while ago about the kiss…**

**The night ended soon and morning came. As usual, Rikuo needs to go to school. It was normal. Nothing extraordinary happened. He ordered his Hyakki Yakou to prepare for battle once the night comes. He knows how he will defeat the Kage-Kaze Yokai and save Tsurara.**

**As soon as he has arrived home, he told all the information he knows to his clan. After that, he laid down on his futon and waited for his counterpart to rule.**

**When the night came, he transformed. Fog engulfed the streets and the Nura Clan ruled the place once again. **_"Let's go, guys." _**Rikuo commanded.**


End file.
